Stay With Me
by Nemaja
Summary: " Jamais plus elle ne fixerait ses yeux verts, ses cheveux dorés. Jamais plus elle n'entendrait son timbre cristallin se moquer d'elle. Jamais plus elle ne la verrait sourire, rire. " Rachel reçoit un appel de Santana qui va bouleverser sa vie. A tout jamais. [Faberry.]
1. Stay

Bonjour :)

Voici un OS Faberry sur un sujet qui me tenait à cœur : la perte d'un être proche. Cette fiction n'est donc pas des plus joyeuses mais j'espère qu vous l'apprécierez quand même. Il ne s'agit pas de l'accident quand Quinn se rend au mariage, mais un autre, détaché de cet évènement qui n'est de toute façon pas pris en compte ici**, **vu que Rachel et Finn ne sont pas ensemble.

La chanson qui m'a inspiré cette histoire est Stay de Shakespear's Sister, que je vous invite à écouter en lisant si cela vous tente.

Bonne lecture !

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient ici, si ce n'est l'histoire.

**Note** : Un grand merci à ma super testeuse yhcorb !

* * *

**Stay With Me**

If this world is wearing thin  
And you're thinking of escape  
I'll go anywhere with you

Just wrap me up in chains  
But if you try to go out alone  
Don't think I'll understand

Stay with me  
Stay with me

[Stay - Shakespear's Sister]

* * *

Rachel était en train de répéter une chanson quand le téléphone sonna et qu'elle apprit la nouvelle. Elle n'a plus jamais voulu chanter cette chanson depuis. Elle préfère prétendre ne pas se souvenir des paroles lorsqu'on lui demande, à l'occasion de l'interpréter. Mais intérieurement, elle se remémore parfaitement de tout ce qu'elle faisait, et elle sait qu'elle n'oubliera jamais rien de ce jour d'une noirceur terrible.

Rachel était donc là, cherchant à interpréter ce morceau, à en saisir les moindres nuances pour pouvoir se l'approprier entièrement. Elle était perfectionniste, comme à son habitude, et cela faisait donc longtemps qu'elle répétait. Elle commençait même à être un peu énervée de ne pas parvenir à ressentir totalement la chanson, comme si le sens de celle-ci lui échappait. Lorsque son portable fit retentir sa petite sonnerie stridente, elle fut donc presque soulagée de pouvoir se changer un instant les idées. En s'approchant pour saisir son téléphone, elle espéra lire le nom de Kurt, son meilleur ami, ou même celui de Shelby, sa mère. Rachel n'était plus avec Finn, son ex-petit-ami depuis environ un mois, donc elle ne pensait pas qu'il s'agissait de lui. La brune s'était bien remise de sa rupture, mieux que lui, et elle se sentait apaisée à présent.

Cela lui avait même permis de réfléchir à l'étrange relation qu'elle entretenait avec Quinn, une fille de son lycée, se demandant si ce qui subsistait de ressentiment entre elles n'était pas simplement une attirance réprouvée. Rachel l'ignorait, elle aurait simplement aimé comprendre pourquoi elle ressentait à la fois une colère si violente envers la belle blonde et un profond sentiment de panique à l'idée qu'elle disparaisse de sa vie bientôt, à la fin du lycée. Peut-être que c'était plus qu'une simple amitié. Peut-être que c'était de l'amour finalement, ce mélange d'émotions totalement contradictoires. Mais quand Rachel songeait à en parler avec Quinn, elle se disait qu'elle avait encore le temps pour faire cela, et elle se dégonflait.

Lorsque la brune se saisit de son téléphone et qu'elle lut le nom de la personne qui l'appelait, elle fut déconcertée. Santana. Certes, Santana faisait partie, au même titre que Rachel, du Glee Club du lycée, mais elles ne s'étaient jamais spécialement bien entendues, même si une certaine forme de respect existait entre elles, ainsi que la reconnaissance du fait que leurs voix s'accordaient particulièrement bien lors de duos. En fait, elles s'aimaient bien, mais la hiérarchie du lycée, entre Rachel qui était plus une loser, et la latino, cheerleader appréciée de tous, empêchait leur amitié de réellement se développer.

Le fait que la latino l'appelle était donc une vraie surprise. Pensant qu'elle avait simplement besoin d'un renseignement pour un cours du lycée, Rachel décrocha sans trop réfléchir.

- Allo ?

- Rachel ? C'est Santana...

- Je sais, ton numéro était enregistré.

- Je, je t'appelle pour... _Sa voix se brisa et Rachel put entendre un reniflement._

- Oui ?

La brune commença à se demander ce qui se passait. Santana ne répondait pas, et elle entendait des bruits derrière elle. Des bruits de... Pleurs ? Santana, la garce sans cœur du lycée, dure comme un roc pleurait ?

- Santana, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Quelque chose de grave est arrivé ? _demanda-t-elle, alertée_

- Oui... Quelque chose de terrible est arrivé. Rachel assieds-toi, s'il te plait...

Un sanglot se fit de nouveau entendre, et la jeune femme commença à s'inquiéter : qu'est ce qui se passait qui mettait Santana dans cet état ? Elle espérait de toute ses forces que ce n'était pas grave mais elle avait de plus en plus de croire que ce n'était qu'un évènement sans conséquence qui s'était produit. Paniquée, elle obéit et s'assit sur le matelas de son lit.

- C'est bon. Explique-moi, je suis en train de paniquer là.

- Excuse-moi, Rach'... Il va falloir être très courageuse. Qu'on soit très courageuses. C'est Quinn...

- Quoi Quinn ? Elle s'est blessée ? _la coupa Rachel_

_- _Quinn a été tuée dans un accident de la route... Elle a été déclarée morte il y a deux heures. Ses parents m'ont aussitôt appelée, et je voulais absolument te prévenir avant que tu ne l'apprennes autrement... C'est tellement horrible...

Rachel resta pétrifiée. Incapable de bouger, incapable de respirer même. Son téléphone lui glissa lentement des doigts, sans qu'elle songe une seconde à le retenir, et alla s'écraser à coté de sa cuisse, sur son lit.

Elle ne pouvait y croire. Ce n'était pas possible. Rien que le fait de penser : " Quinn est morte." dans son esprit lui apparaissait comme une absurdité. Des milliers de gens mouraient chaque jour. Des soldats, des personnes âgées, des malades. Pas Quinn. Pas Quinn qui resplendissait la santé et qui, à dix-huit ans, avait la vie devant elle. C'était comme si le monde s'était arrêté, l'espace d'une seconde, et avait décidé de tourner à l'envers. Ce n'était pas possible. Pas ici, pas dans cette vie. Santana devait lui faire une blague, forcément. C'était la seule explication rationnelle.

Mais le ton de cette dernière, le fait qu'elle donne pas à Rachel un surnom stupide, les larmes, les sanglots... Tout cela prouvait le contraire. Il fallait qu'elle en sache plus. Il fallait que Santana lui crie : " Poisson d'avril ", et même si on n'était pas le 1er avril, Rachel comprendrait, et elles riraient ensemble de cette bonne blague. Tout sauf ça. Tout sauf la mort de Quinn.

La jeune femme saisit lentement son téléphone. Santana n'avait pas raccroché, prévoyant sans doute la réaction de Rachel. Elle l'entendait pleurer, et à chaque seconde qui passait, la vérité se faisait de plus en plus dans l'esprit de la brune.

- Santana ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Elle l'attendait ce rire moqueur de la latino, elle l'espérait de toutes ses forces. Jamais elle n'avait espéré quelque chose avec autant de force.

- Elle a eu un accident de voiture. Elle a percuté un camion. Les médecins disent qu'elle est morte sur le coup et qu'elle n'a pas souffert. C'est tellement horrible... Me faire à cette idée est impossible, je...

La brune l'entendit éclater en sanglots à l'autre bout du fil. C'était donc vrai. Absurde, irréel, mais malgré tout vrai.

- Santana ? Je te rappelle plus tard. Je, je...

Elle raccrocha, et se laissa tomber sur le dos, ses yeux baignés de larmes fixant le plafond sans le voir.

La vie était d'une injustice cruelle. Elle ne la reverrait plus jamais. Jamais. Jamais plus elle ne fixerait ses yeux verts, ses cheveux dorés. Jamais plus elle n'entendrait son timbre cristallin se moquer d'elle. Jamais plus elle ne la verrait sourire, rire.

Rachel ne saurait jamais ce qui aurait pu exister entre elles. C'était fini. Définitivement. La pensée de cette idée atroce redonna à Rachel le contrôle entier de ses cordes vocales. Elle se mit à hurler, de toutes ses forces pour protester contre l'injustice de ce monde. Hurler à s'en casser la voix, à s'en briser la gorge. Comme si hurler allait la vie à lui rendre Quinn. Elle se mit ensuite à trembler, et elle étouffa ses sanglots incontrôlés dans son oreiller.

Rien ne serait jamais plus pareil.

Elle ne sentit pas ses pères rentrer dans sa chambre, la prendre dans leurs bras, lui poser des centaines de questions. Elle n'entendit pas le téléphone se mettre à sonner sans interruption.

Rien n'avait plus d'importance. Ce monde n'avait plus de sens. S'il en avait eu un, Quinn ne serait pas morte.

* * *

**Note :**

Merci pour votre lecture. J'espère que cette OS vous a plu :). J'envisage d'écrire une suite, donc si cela vous dit, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review. Plus généralement, si jamais vous aimé ou détesté, si vous avez des critiques, laissez-moi un petit message :). Cela fait toujours plaisir, et je vous promets d'y répondre :) !

Nemaja


	2. Gone Too Sone

Bonjour :)

Comme promis, voici la suite et fin de Stay. Cela prend directement directement après la première partie. j'espère ne pas vous décevoir, et que cela vous plaira =). Merci à marine, faberry-momo, WilliamLehane, grimm37 et Aliie Rose qui m'ont motivée avec leurs reviews à écrire cette suite =).

Merci à yhcorb pour avoir rendu cette fic lisible avec son formidable travail =). La chanson de cette partie est Gone Too Sone de Simple Plan.

Enjoy !

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, si ce n'est l'histoire.

* * *

**Gone Too Sone**

Hey there now, where'd you go?  
You left me here, so unexpected  
You changed my life, I hope you know  
Cause now I'm lost, so unprotected  
In the blink of an eye, I never got to say goodbye

[Simple Plan - Gone Too Sone]

* * *

Le matin suivant, Rachel se réveilla dans son lit. Encore à moitié dans ses rêves, elle se demanda ce qu'elle allait faire ce jour-là, avant que la situation lui revienne violemment en tête.

Quinn était morte.

Et tout lui revint en mémoire. De nouveau, elle sentit le souffle lui manquer, ses muscles se paralyser, mais elle se força à se calmer. Il fallait qu'elle garde l'esprit clair. Il fallait qu'elle soit forte. Pour elle.

Mais penser à cela n'empêcha pas deux ou trois larmes de couler. Ni ses mains de trembler. Penser à cela lui évitait juste de s'effondrer, emplie d'une trop grande douleur, sur son lit et qu'elle pleure pendant des heures et des heures vu que rien ne semblait être une raison suffisante d'arrêter de sangloter, et de finir par s'endormir, épuisée par tant de souffrance.

Elle avait toute sa vie pour regretter Quinn à présent. Elle pouvait encore tenir quelques jours, pour les autres, pour elle-même. Les épreuves ne faisaient que commencer. Il faudrait affronter le regard brisé de la mère brisée qui a perdu son enfant. Voir les yeux perdus de Beth qui ne comprendrait que plus tard qu'elle ne reverrait plus jamais cette gentille dame qui la regardait avec tant de douceur. Percevoir la douleur de tous ceux qui pleurerait leur amie, leur sœur, leur camarade.

Rachel se contenterait de pleurer Quinn, celle qu'elle n'avait jamais pu définir en deux mots.

Elle inspira un grand coup, réunit ses forces, et réussit à se lever. La brune ne prêta aucune attention au reflet que lui montrait son miroir. Ce qui avait pu avoir de l'importance n'en avait plus. Elle descendit dans sa cuisine et tomba sur ses deux pères, assis en silence, de la nourriture intacte en face d'eux. Leurs cafés ne fumaient plus, preuve qu'ils étaient sans doute là depuis longtemps. Eux aussi étaient affectés, à travers leur fille.

Ils la regardèrent rentrer, n'osant dire mot. C'est Rachel qui ouvrit la bouche la première, principalement pour les rassurer :

- Ça va. Ou en fait, non, ça va pas mais ce n'est qu'un détail. Disons que je vais pas m'effondrer en larmes dans la seconde.

Ses pères acquiescèrent et se levèrent doucement. Sans dire mot, ils la prirent dans leurs bras. Ce qu'ils ressentaient tous n'avaient pas besoin d'être exprimé. Piégées dans la même horreur, leurs âmes se comprenaient instinctivement. Au bout d'un très long moment, Rachel les relâcha, ils avaient tous les yeux mouillés.

Hiram prit la parole :

- Mme Fabray a appelé pour dire que vous pouviez aller voir Quinn à la morgue si vous le désiriez, et que si vous aviez envie de faire quelque chose à l'enterrement c'était possible. Elle a invité tout le monde à venir chez elle demain pour en discuter.

- D'accord. Je vais appeler chez Santana pour voir si je peux passer, _dit-elle d'une voix atone._

- Fais tout ce que tu veux ma chérie. On est là si tu as besoin de nous, _reprit Leroy._

- Je sais. Merci.

Rachel envoya immédiatement un message à Santana pour lui demander si elle pouvait venir chez elle. La réponse fut immédiate : un simple "Oui", qui traduisait, à distance, l'état émotionnel difficile dans lequel se trouvait la latino. Rachel alla s'habiller, enfilant sans réfléchir les premiers vêtements à sa portée. Assortir les couleurs ou les matières, c'était bon pour le temps où il faisait encore soleil, où tout le monde semblait éternel.

* * *

Santana ouvrit la porte dès que Rachel eut sonné une première fois. Elles restèrent face à face quelques secondes, sans rien dire, puis tombèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre. La réserve était finie. Elles étouffèrent toutes deux un sanglot dans l'épaule de l'autre. Maintenant c'était la même douleur, le même combat. Dans les bras de la latino, Rachel ne sentait pas sa tristesse s'envoler, mais savoir qu'elle partageait le même fardeau l'apaisait légèrement. Juste assez pour continuer à vivre, pour continuer à planifier une heure, deux, un jour. Pas plus.

La latino fit ensuite rentrer Rachel chez elle, et elles s'assirent dans un salon, où se tenait déjà Sam. Cela ne l'étonna pas : Sam était le meilleur ami de Quinn. L'absence de Brittany l'était en revanche et Rachel interrogea Santana du regard :

- Britt' ne se sent pas assez bien pour venir ici. Quand aux autres, ils sont tous sous le choc, et passeront sans doute un peu plus tard. Voilà...

Elle s'assoit, semblant être épuisée par le simple acte d'avoir prononcé ces mots. Rachel prit la place à ses cotés, et ils restèrent silencieux, tristes, mais ensembles. Ils portaient les mêmes stigmates de la nuit passée : les yeux rouges et éteints, les mains qui tremblaient, les mots qui en voulaient pas sortir.

Ce fut Rachel qui rompit le silence le premier.

- Je veux aller la voir. J'en ai besoin. Pour... Pour réaliser. Et pour lui dire au revoir.

- Moi aussi. A l'enterrement, ce sera trop impersonnel, j'aurais l'impression de pleurer une boîte. Je pourrais plus penser à elle étant vivante... _rajouta Santana, le regard absent._

_- _Je veux aussi aller la voir. Parce que même si je sais que je pourrais jamais l'oublier, je veux contempler son visage une dernière fois,_ finit Sam._

_- _Alors allons-y. Je me sens prête_, aquiesça Rach'._

_- _D'accord.

* * *

La première chose que l'on voyait en rentrant était le corps allongé. Une silhouette qui avait toujours été gracile, et qui l'était plus que jamais dans la mort. C'était Quinn, et à la fois, ce n'était plus elle. Les trois amis se sentant soudain gauches, s'approchèrent. La fin de la matinée s'approchant, les préparatifs avaient été bien entamés, et on voyait presque plus trace de la terrible blessure qui leur avait ravi leur amie. Le maquillage faisait bien des miracles, et c'était le cas ici.

Elle semblait simplement avoir été saisie par le sommeil.

Mais si l'on s'approchait plus près, la vérité sautait aux yeux : le teint trop blanc et poudré, l'immobilité glaciale de la conscience disparue. Ce tableau, si paisible en apparence, trahissait l'injustice cruelle de la mort.

Elle n'était plus là. Il n'y avait plus rien à se raccrocher, aucun espoir de réveil miraculeux.

Rachel sentit ses yeux se mouiller de larmes. Apprendre la nouvelle et se faire à l'idée était une chose, la réaliser pleinement en était une autre. Un genre différent de douleur. Plus sourde mais tout aussi douloureuse. Réaliser qu'il faudrait apprendre à vivre sans Quinn désormais, sans ses coups bas, sans sa présence, sans pouvoir espérer que quelque chose que l'on ignorait se produise.

Maintenant, on pourrait simplement se souvenir à quel point elle était jolie lorsqu'elle le voulait, et surtout à quel point elle l'était quand elle ne cherchait pas à l'être. Se souvenir de ses yeux verts et de l'amour qu'on pouvait lire dedans quand elle regardait Beth. Se remémorer sa voix cristalline lorsqu'elle chantait. Se rappeler de ses larmes lorsque Puck lui avait dédié la chanson qui donnerait son nom à leur fille. Se rappeler de tout cela, de toutes ces brides de souvenir, les réunir, et en composer le tableau imparfait de Quinn. Et ne jamais, jamais, l'oublier.

Jamais.

Ils s'assirent, et Rachel ne résista pas à l'envie de lui prendre la main. Même si elle ne sentait plus rien. Même si sentir la peau froide lui rappelait à chaque seconde qu'elle ne dormait pas. Elle sentit l'amour lui noyer le cœur. Elle était la certitude : elle aimait Quinn et l'avait toujours aimée. Mais c'était trop tard maintenant. Trop tard pour tout. Mieux ne valait plus y penser.

Les larmes commencèrent à mouiller le chemisier impeccable de Quinn. C'était fini. Le désespoir commençait maintenant.

Rachel sentit alors Santana et Sam l'entourer de leurs bras, et ils pleurèrent longtemps.

Lorsque le léger mieux après la douleur vint, et que l'eau salée commença à sécher, Santana prit la parole :

- Elle t'aimait, tu sais.

- Elle nous aimait tous, _rappela Rachel._

_- _Et toi plus que les autres. Je le savais. Ça se voyait dans son regard quand elle te regardait.

- Mais c'est trop tard maintenant. Je l'aimais. Elle m'aimait. Elle est partie. Et je cultiverais son souvenir tout ma vie. J'en fais la promesse.

- Moi aussi r_épondirent-ils à l'unisson._

_- _Quinn. Tu es peut-être morte dans ce foutu accident, mais je ne permettrais à personne de t'oublier. Parce que tu étais spéciale. Parce que tu étais inoubliable. Parce que tu étais, _prononça Rachel d'un ton solennel. _Repose en paix. On t'aimait tous. A tout jamais. A bientôt, veilles-bien sur nous en attendant qu'on arrive._  
_

* * *

Et Rachel n'eut cesse de tenir sa promesse. Durant toute sa vie.

* * *

A l'enterrement, qu'elle vit avec l'impression d'être piégée dans un brouillard complet, elle a choisit de parler en sa mémoire. Lorsqu'elle monte sur l'estrade, elle n'a pas de discours : elle sait qu'elle n'aura qu'à ouvrir les portes de son âme pour lui rendre hommage.

" On dit toujours dans des moments comme celui-là à quel point les personnes qu'on aimait étaient gentilles et généreuses. Quinn était bien plus que ça. Elle était unique, elle était formidable. Par dessus tout, elle était courageuse et volontaire. Forte. Bien plus que toutes les personnes que je connais aujourd'hui.

Quinn n'est plus là. Par la plus grande des injustices. Et maintenant, il est trop tard pour penser à elle d'une autre manière que durant son vivant. On a honnêtement passé toutes nos années de lycée à se piquer nos copains respectifs et à alterner entre la haine et l'amour. Maintenant que tu es partie Quinn, je propose qu'on oublie la haine et qu'on ne garde que l'amour.

Il y a des moyens différents d'aimer, et certains sont moins visibles que d'autres. Aujourd'hui, je ne saurais jamais quel aurait pu être notre relation sans haine. Si elle aurait été fade ou meilleure que celle que nous avons eu. Quoi qu'il en soit, je n'oublierai jamais Quinn. Pas parce qu'elle est morte trop tôt, laissant nos cœurs écorchés. Simplement parce qu'elle a marqué ma vie comme personne, et que son souvenir restera éternellement avec moi. Quoiqu'il arrive.

Je t'aimais Quinn. Mais je t'aime aussi aujourd'hui, et je sais que je t'aimerai aussi demain et tout les jours qui suivront. Comme tout le monde ici. Parce que tu étais spéciale. Alors, dors bien. On vivra deux fois plus pour toi.

A bientôt."

Elle retourne à sa place sans verser une larme. En l'honneur de sa force, elle se doit d'être forte. Même si, devant les yeux humides de Beth, qui a exactement ses yeux, ne pas se laisser au chagrin est dur.

Devant la tombe ouverte, elle laisse tomber une rose rouge. Avant de s'enfuir. Pour que, à l'avenir, elle ne soit pas tentée d'associer Quinn à cette boîte atroce.

* * *

Le 23 juin 2013, Rachel obtient son diplôme et va à la cérémonie de fin d'études. Quinn est morte depuis deux mois et treize jours. La brune ignore comment elle a réussi ses examens, vu qu'elle a l'impression d'avoir pensé à elle sans interruption, pendant ces huit horribles semaines où chaque moindre objet du lycée lui rappelait son amour perdu. Entourant son bras, un brassard blanc. Dessiné dessus, un simple "Q." associé à une étoile. Pour elle. Toute la promotion a le même. En hommage.

Mike, pendant son discours de major, rappelle à tous le deuil qui a touché leur classe cette année. Rachel est triste, comme toujours, mais avec un peu d'imagination, elle arrive presque à la voir, parmi eux, entre Santana et Finn, qui lui sourit. Sa vie commence à s'éclaircir à partir de cet instant.

* * *

Le 14 septembre 2017, après quatre années d'étude intensives à la NYADA, à 22 ans, Rachel obtient son premier rôle important dans une comédie musicale. Elle sera Fanny Brice, comme elle l'a toujours rêvé. Le souvenir de Quinn l'a portée durant toutes ses années, la poussant à toujours travailler plus. Et maintenant, elle a réussi. Et Rachel est sûre que c'est grâce à elle, même si la belle blonde n'existe plus que dans sa mémoire.

Le soir de la première, au moment des remerciements, bouleversant la hiérarchie bien huilée de ce moment, c'est elle qu'elle remercie en premier.

" Je remercie Quinn, sans qui je ne saurais personne aujourd'hui."

Et invariablement, à chaque nouvelle comédie, à chaque interview où on lui demande qui l'a propulsée ainsi sur le devant de la scène, Quinn est, invariablement, son unique réponse.

* * *

Le 23 novembre 2023, Rachel a 28 ans et retourne à Lima. Les journaux ont découvert qui est Quinn, et il est hors de question que l'on salisse sa mémoire, de quelque manière qui soit en fouinant et alimentant la polémique. Son visage commence à s'effacer de sa mémoire, mais elle ne l'oublie pas en tant que personne, et a l'impression que son spectre continue à vivre à ses cotés. En est certaine même. Son sourire est gravé éternellement dans sa mémoire. Pas besoin de photos pour ça.

* * *

Le 10 avril 2023, pour les dix ans de la mort de Quinn, les anciens New Directions se réunissent. Les visage ont vieilli, les personnalités ont changé, mais l'amour reste le même. Rachel se sent heureuse. Apaisée. Son vœu semble exaucé : personne ne l'oubliera. Mais après ce déjeuner, lorsqu'ils se rendent tous sur sa tombe, quelqu'un est déjà présent, agenouillé devant la stèle. La brune croit un instant que son souvenir s'est incarné dans la réalité, avant que la silhouette gracile ne se relève. Les mêmes yeux, le même visage. Mais le nez change, la couleur de la peau aussi. Beth a bien grandi, elle a treize ans maintenant. Mais elle va toujours se blottir contre son père comme lorsqu'elle était enfant.

Rachel sent une larme dégouliner le long de sa joue. Mais elle se sent d'autant plus heureuse : au delà de dans sa mémoire, Quinn continue à vivre à travers Beth.

* * *

Le 12 mai 2025, quelques jours avant ses trente ans, Rachel se marie avec Puck. Elle l'a revu durant la cérémonie, et ils se sont rapprochés, comme deux personnes qui veulent partager leur fardeau. Jamais son amour pour Q. ne diminuera, et elle sait que Puck la comprendra toujours, puisqu'il ressent la même chose. A deux, ils se soutiendront, et ils seront plus fort. Ils pourront recréer la vie, et souvenir d'elle à deux.

Il y a un garçon d'honneur de plus par rapport au nombre de demoiselles d'honneur. Le vide qu'elle aurait dû combler.

* * *

Le 7 février 2027, un peu plus d'un an et demi plus tard, leur première fille naît. Son premier prénom est Lise, car ils ne voulaient pas que la petite fille ait à porter le prénom d'une morte. Mais pour le second, le choix était décidé d'avance, comme une évidence.

Lise Quinn Puckerman.

* * *

Le 10 avril 2033, Quinn est morte depuis vingt ans. Passés en un éclair. Rachel & Puck ont deux autres garçons, des jumeaux depuis. Toute la famille se rend sur sa tombe, même si les petits ne comprennent pas et passent leur temps à se courir après dans le cimetière.

Rachel regarde Puck en souriant et dit : " Il faut croire que malgré tout, la vie continue."

Et la vie continuera. Entre son souvenir et leur vie. Et Rachel tiendra sa promesse jusqu'à son dernier jour.

Jamais elle ne l'oubliera.

* * *

**Notes :**

J'espère que cela vous aura plu, et que vous aurez passé un bon moment. Ce thème est dur, et j'espère en avoir tiré quelque chose d'à peu près potable ^^. Cet OS en deux parties a été rédigé en réaction à la mort d'un de mes voisins, qui allait à mon lycée, auquel j'ai voulu rendre hommage. Qu'il repose en paix.

Merci pour votre lecture =). Si jamais vous aimé ma manière d'écrire, j'ai écris un OS Karley (Marley + Kitty) un peu sur le même thème, sur un accident, mais avec une fin heureuse cette fois-ci ^^. J'ai aussi une multi-chap' en cours, qui est sur le Klaine, mais qui est plus de l'humour, donc si jamais vous vous ennuyez... ^^

(PS : Si vous êtes fan de Karley, yhcorb a écrit une multitude d'excellents OS sur ce thème :p)

Voilà c'était l'instant pub ^^.

A bientôt pour de nouveaux écrits !

Nema


End file.
